


Sweet Embrace

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut and Fluff, not actually that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart and Peter have been together for months and Qrow is sick of watching them pretend they don't wanna have sex. So he makes a comment one night that might ruin it all, but ends up making everything so much sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to go through an entire smut fic without ever explicitly referring to a dick. And both of the people in the fic have them. I think I deserve an award for that.
> 
> I think I also deserve an award for writing the first Portbleck smut. Aww yeah.

It was Qrow who said the words, leaned against the door to Peter’s apartment – on his way out for his date with James. Qrow who turned, hearing their banter, seeing their hesitation around each other, and went “stop acting like you two don’t wanna fuck”. And then he’d been gone, leaving Bart and Peter to stare, blushing furiously, at anything but each other.

“That was… unnecessary,” murmured Bart, scuffing his feet on the floor and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He felt like a teenager again – awkward and gangly. The truth hanging so blatantly above him that he couldn’t – wouldn’t – dare to try and deny it.

“Indeed,” replied Peter. Neither one of them moved. They’d been dating for several months now, Bart infinitely more comfortable in it than Peter, but he’d gone slow, asked questions, done everything to keep Peter comfortable. Peter hadn’t been attracted to a man before Bart, after all, it wouldn’t be fair, or right, to rush him.

And they’d only been back at Beacon for two years as teachers, after almost twenty apart. They’d reconnected, become friends, and then, later, started dating. But Bart had been slow. He’d even dealt with the cracks about him going slow about anything.

But it was worth it, to be with Peter. And he’d never do anything Peter didn’t want as much as he did.

So Qrow’s comment was uncalled for, awkward, and horrible, all at once.

“I should… go,” said Bart. He started for the door, only for Peter to grab his wrist. Bart stared down at Peter, his entire body quivering because Qrow might have ruined everything.

“Is he right?” asked Peter, and his voice was tight. “Do we… dance around each other, about…?” He trailed off.

Bart couldn’t quite look at Peter when he said, “I didn’t think you wanted to.”

There was a long moment of silence, and then Peter was saying, “And if I do?”

Bart stared, blinking hard. “What? Peter, we’ve been together for months.” Bart couldn’t help a soft laugh. “Have you not been honest with me?” The words weren’t the kindest, but the voice was amused and the twinkle in Bart’s eye betrayed his good humour.

“Um,” said Peter, clearing his throat. “I thought, Barty, that you didn’t want to have sex.” He cleared his throat again, looking far too embarrassed for a grown man talking about sex.

To be fair, Bart was blushing as well. “I thought that you didn’t want to have sex,” admitted Bart.

Peter laughed and pulled Bart close, resting his forehead on Bart’s shoulder as quiet laughter shook his frame. Bart grinned and laughed as well, ducking his head.

“We’re both fools aren’t we?” asked Peter.

Bart nodded. “I don’t mind.” Peter pulled his forehead off Bart’s shoulder and stared up at him. Bart leaned down as far as he could and drew Peter’s chin up to kiss him. Peter slipped an arm around Bart’s waist and grabbed his shirt collar with the other, drawing Bart deeper into the kiss.

When they pulled back, they both smiled at each other, eyes soft. And Peter took Bart’s hand and led him to his bedroom.

Peter shucked his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair in his room. Bart discarded his glasses. Peter went a bit blurry, but not enough for it to bother Bart. He pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips and kicked off his shoes. Peter did the same. Then they were fell back, slowly, onto Peter’s bed, with Bart above Peter and Peter’s fingers in Bart’s hair.

Bart laughed, soft and sweet. The corners of his eyes wrinkling with his smile.  He ducked his head to kiss Peter again, his hands sliding across the button-up shirt that Peter wore beneath his jacket. He trailed his kisses to Peter’s jaw – soft, feather light things that had Peter laughing softly. His fingers untied Peter’s tie and set it aside. Then, he slowly undid the buttons to Peter’s shirt before catching the hesitation in Peter’s eyes.

“Are you all right?” asked Bart, dropping another kiss to Peter’s mouth.

“Fine,” said Peter. “I’ve just never done this before…” Bart raised an eyebrow. “With a man,” amended Peter.

Bart nodded, opening the final button on Peter’s shirt and letting it fall open. He ducked his head to press a kiss to Peter’s collarbone.

“Don’t worry,” murmured Bart. “I won’t laugh at you.”

Peter chuckled softly, combing his fingers through Bart’s hair. “I didn’t think you would, love.” Peter’s hands slid from Bart’s hair to undo Bart’s tie and shirt, gently pulling them off. Bart got Peter to sit up long enough to peel off his shirt before they laid back down again.

It was easier to lay down. Between Bart’s long legs and Peter’s long torso, they mostly matched up in terms of important anatomy when laying down. It was something Bart had picked up as their relationship progressed. And something he was infinitely grateful for.

Bart hummed and trailed his lips across Peter’s jaw and down his neck. He paused at the junction between Peter’s neck and shoulder. Nibbled at the sensitive skin there and then sucked and licked at the small red mark.

Peter made a surprised ‘oh’ in his throat, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Good?” asked Bart.

“Very,” agreed Peter. Bart hummed and did it again, slightly lower. His fingers trailed down Peter’s torso, tugging at the curly silver hairs that lightly covered his chest and stomach. His fingers slid lower as his lips continued to nibble at Peter’s collarbone. He could hear Peter’s breath becoming a bit more laboured. Feel the way his body leaned into every touch. Saw the way Peter’s eyes fluttered and his lips kept forming silent ‘oh’s.

“Still all right?” asked Bart. Peter nodded. Bart hummed and let his thumb pass over the buckle of Peter’s belt. Peter stilled beneath him.

“Barty…” Peter’s voice was weak as he trailed off.

Bart pulled back to prop himself up in one hand. He looked down at Peter, brow pinched in worry. “We can stop,” said Bart.

“No,” said Peter. “I don’t want to.” He cupped Bart’s face with his hands and dragged him down for a powerful kiss. One that had Bart moaning into the touch and sliding his tongue along Peter’s.

When they pulled back, Bart smiled down at Peter, his mismatched eyes narrowed and his brow wrinkled. Bart didn’t think there was anything in the world he loved more than Peter at that moment. Or any other moment, for that matter.

He slid his thumb across Peter’s belt buckle again, this time getting a nod. Bart undid the belt and then the button on Peter’s pants. He slid down Peter’s body, pressing kisses to his collarbone, and glanced up as his fingers brushed the zipper. Peter nodded again.

Bart pressed a kiss just under one of Peter’s nipples, then let his tongue flick out and dance across the sensitive skin. He got a soft moan for his trouble. His fingers deftly undid the zipper. He reached into Peter’s pants, careful to keep an eye on the man, and stroked Peter once.

Peter’s hips jerked upward into his hand and he gasped.

“Oh _Barty,_ ” he breathed. His eyes fluttered. His cheeks flushed. Bart felt his own flush in response. It was a _very_ good look on Peter. He slipped his hand out of Peter’s pants and ignored the offended look it got him.

“Patience, Peter,” said Bart.

Peter looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Can’t you move at the speed of sound?” he asked.

“Technically,” said Bart, tilting his head. “But I can also slow down when I want to.” To illustrate his point, he let his hands slide back up Peter’s sides. Let his mouth trail kisses along Peter’s shoulder and throat until it found his mouth again. Peter hummed and deepened the kiss. He threaded his fingers in Bart’s hair and Bart took the opportunity to undo his own pants.

He pulled his mouth off Peter’s, gasping wetly, and fumbled at Peter’s pants. His hands shook a bit. The realization that this was _actually happening_ overwhelming most of his senses.

Peter pulled him close, their lips hovering within an inch of each other.

“Are you all right?” asked Peter, his breath ghosting Bart’s lips. Bart nodded, taking a deep breath to ground himself.

“Fine,” he said. And then he caught the top of Peter’s pants and started tugging at them. “Just excited.”

Peter chuckled. “Good,” he said. He kissed Bart again. “Good.” He lifted his hips to let Bart slide his pants off. It took a bit of work, because they were thick pants, but they got them off together. Bart wriggled out of his own pants, and that left them in their boxers.

Bart draped himself across Peter, letting their mostly naked bodies line up as best he could. Once more, he was grateful for the difference in their proportions, as he could line up both their hips and their mouths. He kissed Peter, deep and hot, and rolled his hips against Peter’s.

The noise Peter made had Bart’s body flushing from his ears to his toes.

“You really do blush all over,” murmured Peter, pulling back.

Bart felt bold for a second. “Well, you can’t see _all_ over at the moment,” he said.

The look of surprise on Peter’s face was worth the comment. Then, a slow smile spread across Peter’s face. “Oh?” he asked. And a flush spread across Peter’s cheeks and his ears. “May I?”

Bart swallowed hard and nodded. He lifted his hips and slid off his boxers, more than a touch self-conscious. Once they hit the floor, Peter caught his hips to keep Bart from dropping himself back down immediately.

Peter’s eyes were hooded as they raked over Bart, the flush on his cheeks growing steadily darker.

“My god,” breathed Peter. “That really is your natural hair colour.”

Bart snorted and dropped his head to Peter’s shoulder, his entire body convulsing in laughter. More snorts slipped past his lips as he laughed, shaking his body even further.

Peter ran his hand down Bart’s side, sliding onto his back and then cupping his backside and pulling Bart flush against him. Bart gasped and rolled his hips into Peter’s. Little pinpricks of pleasure skittered up his spine and danced behind his eyelids.

 _Oh_.

“You’re still wearing something,” Bart murmured against Peter’s neck. “That hardly seems fair.”

Peter chuckled. “Fair enough, Barty,” he said. He lifted his hips. “Shall we?”

Bart grinned at Peter’s boldness and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Peter’s boxers. He slid them down off Peter and leaned back before Peter could pull him back down. He leaned back on his heels and let his eyes rake up and down Peter’s body. Saw the way Peter’s ears and neck turned red as he did.

“You truly are a marvel to behold,” murmured Bart. Heat pooled low in his stomach and left him aching. He let Peter pull him back down and line their bodies up. Without clothes, the touch was all the more sensitive, and Bart bit back a gasp at the first roll of Peter’s hips against his own.

He pressed his lips to Peter’s, one hand in Peter’s hair and the other braced beside them on the bed. Peter cupped Bart’s backside with one hand, gently kneading and drawing Bart closer with every roll of their hips.

Bart tilted his head at the same time Peter did and their noses bumped. Bart let out a breathy laugh before drawing Peter in for another kiss. Peter chuckled against his lips and threaded his fingers through Bart’s hair. There was a light tug, but nothing that bothered Bart.

Bart pulled his hand from Peter’s hair and slipped it between them. His long fingers wrapped around them both and matched strokes with the rolls of their hips.

Another moan passed Peter’s lips. He kissed Bart more fervently, peppering kisses across Bart’s face and neck whenever Bart’s lips weren’t close enough.

Bart laughed and kissed back with equal fever. His cheeks flushed as heat built deep inside him, curling his toes and making his entire body arch into every point of contact between himself in Peter.

“Oh, Barty,” said Peter, his voice breathless and tight. He looked up at Bart with eyes so full of love that Bart found himself breathless. “You are _incredible_.”

“As are you,” whispered Bart, leaning down to kiss Peter again. The kiss got lost in their soft laughter and they grinned at each other. Bart shifted his hips for a better angle and their grins dissolved into soft gasps – and a soft moan on Peter’s end.

“Too good at this,” murmured Peter, his hands gripping a little tighter. “Not going to last.”

“S’fine,” replied Bart against Peter’s throat. “Neither am I.”

Bart rested his forehead against Peter’s, closing his eyes to focus on the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through his entire body. He let out a noise that might have been a whimper as the heat in his belly tightened until it was almost painful. Peter pulled his hand from Bart’s hair and slipped it between them, wrapping it around Bart’s own hand.

Bart gasped and felt Peter’s own gasp against his lips. He leaned down to kiss Peter again to stifle the other noises that tried to escape his throat.

He had only a few seconds of warning. Of a tight coil low in his spine that seeped its way to his front and curled his toes. With another soft moan, Bart felt his orgasm wash over him, hot and gentle. It left him gasping and pressing tightly to Peter, hips still rocking and hand still moving.

“ _Barty_ ,” whispered Peter, and Bart felt Peter’s orgasm shudder through the other man. Felt the way it made Peter arch up against him and gasp, his body growing hot.

When they were both done, Bart rolled off of Peter long enough to grab a towel on the floor – Peter’s habit of leaving them out was handy after all, it seemed – and to clean them both up. Then, he curled up against Peter’s side and let Peter drag the blanket up over both of them.

“Verdict?” murmured Bart.

Peter hummed and pressed a kiss to Bart’s hair. “The best I’ve ever had,” said Peter. “You?”

“Most definitely,” said Bart. Then, softer, “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Barty,” said Peter. He smiled against Bart’s hair. “You amazing man, you.”

Bart chuckled softly and kissed Peter’s jaw. In that moment, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been more content.


End file.
